Replacement (link x dark link)
by MIDnight1218
Summary: (one shot) It's hard loving someone who doesn't love you back, but Link couldn't even try and compete with what Dark and his ancestor had. The Hero of Time is long dead and Dark is bound to Link by just one last promise to his lover. (takes place during the event of twilight princess. Linkxdarklink, past implied linkxdarklink yaoi little bit of languge)


**_AN; There really isn't much context to the story so here's your background "through events dark and OoT were lovers. After the events of the game Time was hurt by the fact that Ganondorf wasn't dead. on his deathbed he asked Dark the favour of keeping his descendent safe like Dark kept him safe. Dark promised to never let Twi out of sight and to ensure Ganon was truly killed"_**

* * *

Link sighed and shook his head at no one. He could hear Midna yelling...those two were fighting again, they never let up. He hefted his prey back to where the others sat, a large buck with a leg wound was a lucky find and easy game. He entered the small clearing as Midna started screaming every cuss and insult she knew (she called Link at least five a day since they started this quest eight months ago and she was only a quarter through her list) at Dark. He simply turned his back and ignored her. Midna hated being ignored. Midna's face was going red and she was glaring a hole in the back of Dark's head, teeth bared and hair ready to strangle the shadow.

"Can't you guys just sit quietly for once and not try to rip each others throats out. Seriously I can't leave you two alone!" Link started to prepare the deer for the trio's dinner.

"There is no two - there is a her." - Dark really knew how to push her buttons, she sizzled behind the demon- " I was just sitting here, eating a healthy snack" Link was pretty sure the uneaten apple Dark fumbled in his hands was the same one he was tossing around when Link left 20 minutes ago.

Much to Link's dismay, Dark didn't talk much - or was with them at all. He lingered farther into the shadows and didn't speak. But even though they didn't see each other very often Link had plenty of time to grow feelings for his shadow... Dark had been there his entire life. Always whispering things into his ear, always holding him in a phantom embrace whenever life just got too tough, always watching over him as he slept. It was comforting. But Dark didn't feel the same way. Dark was cold and distant when it came to the hero. And unfortunately it wasn't the cliche ' I'm afraid to love you' kind of cold and distant; but an 'I'm being kept here against my will' kind of cold and distant. Dark only made the bare minimum of contact he was supposed to. Link knew how Dark felt so he didn't even bother trying to tell Dark how he felt. Again and again, Dark grew exceptionally harsh toward the hero, again and again, he felt his heart shrivel as the demon snapped at him, again and again he asks himself 'why does he even stay?'... Again and again he remembers, than he thinks and than he forgives-not that Dark cares what was thought of him.

The Hero's shade, his ancestor, Dark's old light. He knew it was the only reason Dark stayed around. He knows how without being told, obviously there was a different connection between the two. Dark occasionally told stories of different heroes he ran at the feet of. Past and future and different universes. The first hero, the hero whom was split into four, a Hyrule that was nothing but water as far as the eye could see, a hero who could merge into walls like a painting- but there was one hero that fascinated Link, one Dark actively tried to avoid in conversation, The Hero of Time. Dark did not just hide but left the area completely whenever they came across a howling stone. What happened seem painfully obvious to Link. He could never replace the Hero of Time in Dark's faith.

* * *

"Hey Link!" Beth hopped on the counter and gave him a quick hug, "ya wanna room?" Link gave a small smile at the young girl and nodded, "Well you're lucky we have just one more room left. Since that scary thing appeared on the castle, people have been leaving Castle Town and flocking here. It's one queen sized bed, which would normally cost more than a single twin bed but for you, ya only have to pay the single bed price. Just don't tell Renaldo." Link flashed her a grin and took the keys she held out to him ' _Evil_ ' He mouthed to her as he started up the stairs. _'Bad to the bone_ ' she replied and stuck her tongue out at him.

He got ready for bed, taking off his boots, belts and tunic. Dark loathed in the corner like usual and Midna was taking a bath. He looked toward the shadowy figure in the corner, half sunk in darkness. The dark creature looked mournfully out the window. Dark never liked Kakariko Village and never mentioned why. Link guessed it was something to do with the ancient hero and he could never be a his replacement in Dark's mind so he knew he was going to regret this but...

"Is something bothering you?"

"...yes," Link's ears perked up at this.

"What is it?"

"You."

Regret felt an awful like a dagger to the heart, a pain the hero had honestly felt one too many times. There was a bitter sting in his eyes and he cast them down at his hands trying to look like was unstrapping his gauntlets. The actual task was nearly impossible with his blurring vision. Behind him was a heavy sigh and a mumble. This was followed by another sigh and an irritated grunt.

"Okay listen, I-I'm sorry," Dark was hesitant with every sound to escape his lips like he had never said the word before and his voice was cracking like he was the one about to cry. Link snapped his head up to the fumbling demon. One hand over his solid red eyes rubbing at his temples and the other shaded hand ran through wispy shadows of hair. "I'm just having some..." He let of a trembling breath.

"You don't have to tell if you don't want to." Link had never seen the shadow this stressed out before.

"Some unwanted memories... of... home" Dark finished. Link's curiosity was more than peaked but he really didn't want to push the temperamental creature over the edge. Home. That was one of the last things to come to mind when he thought of the shadow. He didn't think shadows had homes. Than again a few months ago he never thought he would ever see Dark conversing with a black replica of Telma's head sticking out of a shaded candlestick either but the shadow race was full of surprises.

Midna finally came out of the washroom making the silent scene of Link staring at Dark staring at his feet even more awkward. She added to the awkward stare down for a moment before shaking her head at the boys and floating into the bed.

"You're sleeping in the bed tonight," Link blurted out.

"No."

"Yes," Link wasn't putting up with his stubbornness tonight

"You're more important and I'm for sure not sleeping _next to her_ ," Dark countered.

"It's a big bed all three of us will fit easily and I'll sleep in the middle so you're not _next to her,_ " Link mocked Dark's disgust "I don't want you sleeping in the shadows, in the corner or on the floor. I want you right next to me when I go to sleep and I want you right next to me when I wake up."

"I wake up befo-"

"You do not get out of bed without my permission," Dark made a whining sound. Link, ignoring him, grabbed his collar and dragged him down into the bed with him.

* * *

Link woke up at a most unholy hour with a dry throat. Midna's arm on top his face as she snored quietly. Who knew such a small imp could take up so much room? But more important than that was the familiar coldness on his back even under the blankets. Dark stayed where he was supposed to on the left side of the bed still and silent. Link managed to squirm out of the blankets and to the foot of the bed where Midna's short legs couldn't reach. He grabbed a mug off the counter and walked to the window. A bucket hooked onto the outside of the sill. The bucket was filled with rain water, clean, pure and self replenishing whenever storms brewed over the town and the night air kept it cool even in the hottest months.

He leaned out window and enjoyed the crisp air making his skin tingle. The ice cold water dragged a refreshing chill through his mouth and down his throat. He looked at the night and couldn't help but think of his dark counterpart. He is so much like the night itself. Cold and feared, controlling yet; beautiful and serene. He sat in the window and looked at his sleeping partners-than fumbled to avoid dropping the cup out the two-story window. He stared in awe? shock? confusion? Dark emitted a faint, calming silver light. Dark was emitting light, that was probably the weirdest sentence Link would ever come up with. He made his way quietly around the bed where the dark angel lay, afraid if he blinked he would wake up. He kneeled next to Dark's innocent face (second weirdest thing he'd hear).

All his life Dark always had obsidian black skin, hair and clothes exactly what Dark looked like when he fell asleep next to him just a few hours ago. But all his life he never got to see Dark sleep. Silky platinum strands of hair held a porcelain face with soft features. Mouth slightly agape with sleeping breaths revealed sharp canines. Still he could see the very obvious similarities to his own image but he had to admit, Dark definitely wore it better. Even so he would never believe this was his shadow if the circumstances were different-hell he was having a hard time believing this was his shadow even given the circumstances. This being was the exact opposite of what he had come to know of Dark. 'note to self; emphasize beautiful on that list of similarities'. Was this the man his ancestor was gifted to fall in love with. This open form Dark hid from Link. But Link fell in love with the shaded form anyway and even though he fell for Dark in his most impurest of forms he could never replace the Hero of time in Dark's life.

* * *

Everything was done. Ganondorf was truly dead. The twilight will no doubt stay where it is supposed to and he missed Midna already. What else did he miss? Beds. With a silent promise to himself to never go camping again he flopped down onto his small, rickety bed and buried his face moaning into his half empty pillow. To think a year ago he was ready to just throw the bed out rather than sleep on it.

He sat in peaceful silence he didn't realize he drifted off. When he finally woke in the middle of the night unable to sense Dark in the room. He rubbed his eyes and prepared himself to move his aching muscles in search of the missing partner. That battle with Ganondorf really ruined his body. Now that he thought about it since Link entered the castle to face the villain Dark had been really...off.

All it took was for him to open the bedroom door to hear Dark. A sad tune hung heavy in the air. Song started sorrowful forcing water out of his eyes and the whole world around them hearing the song seemed to cry. Than the melody changed, bring with it an emptiness as though part of his soul had left him. It changed once more this time for the better. Each note was sweet and caring. Releasing him of the cold spell of the other two had gripped onto him. It calmed and healed him. He was mourning and Link could never replace the Hero of Time Dark's heart

Dark sat in the open doorway letting cold air into the house. He was in that beautiful true form Link hadn't seen since they were at the inn. His eyes were different now too. They changed from that soulless red on red on red. Mystical deep red irises stood out from the supernatural white of his skin. Moonlight glimmered on wet traces on his cheeks. He was thinking about the Hero of Time. Dark didn't notice him and Link tried to keep it that way. Eventually Link knew he had to speak up.

"Dark..." The mentioned one didn't even look at him. He immediately stood and started walk towards the wall slinking into hiding. Before he could disappear completely he was halted by a firm grip on his wrist.

"Please don't leave again" Link pleaded the fleeing demon, "You always hide and I feel like you're trying to get away from me." Link's voice was starting to falter.

"Look, Dark. I'm sorry" Dark finally looked at him and scoffed.

"For what?" Dark glared.

"F-for not... being him."

"Dumb ass," Dark snapped. Link visibly winced and backed away like a hurt puppy. "- I never asked you to be."

Dark swiftly pulled the hero to him and press their lips together. Link didn't even realize they were kissing as his mind was still focused on the meaning in Dark's words. Just as the gears started turning again in his head the other pulled away and sank into the wall. Link was left in the middle of his house more confused than ever. He let his fingertips dance on his tingling lips. A small smile crept onto his face though his brain hadn't yet caught up with why. His heart was racing and his knees felt weak. When he finally got his barrings together he decided it was best to go back to bed. He turned toward his room and froze before he took a single step.

On his table lay a golden wolf, a smug and cocky aura surrounding the divine beast. It stared at him expectantly, waiting for the kiss and tell story. Link crossed his arms and stuck his nose up at the spirit.

"Aw, don't look at me like that! You've been replaced," He teased and started for his room. The Hero's Shade chuckled in his head

"Well I think he could do better, but do watch out, Dark can get feisty."


End file.
